Paralyzer
by viva rose
Summary: Vincent just wanted to have a quiet evening and a drink, what he got instead was quite unexpected. Vincent/Reno And yes, I mixed Finger Eleven with salsa music.


A/N: Thought I'd get off my ass and finally write another fic

A/N: Thought I'd get off my ass and finally write another fic. The small but positive response to Karaoke has made me decide to give it another shot.

Pairing: Implied-ish VincentxReno

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or any of the characters, places or events that existed in it. Nor do I own the song "Paralyzer" that is owned by Finger Eleven and whomever their record company is.

- - -

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good_

Vincent Valentine blinked through the haze of cigarette smoke and dry ice that filled the air at the small bar that had, until the owner recently changed, one of the few places that he could go to get a strong drink and some solitude. There hadn't been a dance floor and headache inducing strobe lights in the center of the bar and there most certainly hadn't been this Gaia-awful excuse for _music_ blasting through the speakers at nearly ear bleeding levels. The bass heavy music sounded more like someone building something with assorted power tools than anything else, even the quality of the liquor had gone downhill. And this was the only place for miles that carried the that particular brand of Absinthe. Perhaps he could convince Tifa to put an order in for a case for him. The woman could get a discount, as she did own a bar. Not that Vincent drank that much, but it was nice to have on hand.

_It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing_

The gunman's suspicions as to just who had bought the bar were rising as he took note of the occupants of the bar. And currently he was winning the bet he had placed with himself, the Shinra uniforms were unmistakable, as was the small pin that the bar tenders were wearing that had the Shinra Electric Co logo on it. He leaned back in the booth he was sitting in towards the back of the bar…club…whatever the hell it was now—and surveyed the area one last time about to leave and giving up on his drink which he'd only taken one sip of. Yes Rufus had indeed gotten his hands on this establishment and that gave Vincent all the more incentive to leave. The less he had to do with Shira the better.

_Since I thought you and me  
__Well I am imagining  
__A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

He had actually been about to stand and leave, when something, rather some_one_ caught his eye on the dance floor. Apparently not even Mondays were safe for attending anything anymore in hopes of avoiding excessive persons. Reno of the Turks was currently in the process of wooing a harem's worth of women on the dance floor. From the bar Vincent could hear cat-calls at the redhead and a glance over granted him with the sight of the rest of the Turks and even the great Rufus Shinra himself all looking fairly well into their liquor. Vincent chuckled darkly to himself. If there ever was a player to come into the Turks it was Reno. The redhead could have had even Sephiroth himself eating out of his hand, if only he could keep his mouth shut. And if even Sephiroth could be pulled in by Reno, then the vampiric gunslinger was just a warm up. Goosebumps rose slightly on Vincent's flesh, despite the fact that he was completely dressed in his usual attire.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
__But, I seem to be struck by you  
__I want to make you move  
__Because you're standing still__  
If your body matches__  
What your eyes can do__  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Vincent couldn't seem to tear his eyes from the Reno's seductive moves as he danced. Whoever thought Reno was the most uncultured of the Turks was greatly mistaken. You didn't get the tail that Reno got unless you knew a few things. Dancing was one of them, and had been admittedly what drew the gunslinger to the Turk like a moth. Right now there the music had actually changed to something that wasn't threatening to cause a small earthquake. It was actually, if memory served Vincent correctly, a salsa step. An _island_ salsa step at that. The same dance that had been happening when he and Reno had first…run into each other.

**Flashback  
**They'd defeated Sephiroth's Remnants and naturally there had been a party in celebration afterwards. Vincent had a few drinks and was in the process of leaving, and had just avoided a drunk Yuffie and was all but out the door of Seventh Heaven when he literally ran smack into Reno and the rest of the Turks.

"I heard there was a party here, yo," the redhead had grinned at him.  
"There is, hence why I am leaving," had been Vincent's curt reply, moving to side step Reno, but the persistent redhead had blocked his path.  
"I also heard from a very reliable source," Reno's grin became one that Vincent did not like. "That you were one hell of a dancer."

Vincent snorted. "Why pray tell does that concern you?"  
"Well I'm here to see it for myself yo. See if you can match up." And naturally, despite everything telling him that this would end badly, Vincent couldn't pass up the challenge.  
**End flashback**

_I hold out for one more drink  
__Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately_

Vincent shifted slightly, glancing at his all but untouched glass of…whatever it was. He raised a hand slightly for the waiter's attention,  
"Get me a shot of the strongest thing here," Vincent said, putting the gil down on the table for it. Gods Reno was intoxicating to watch. If nothing else to stare at, to undress with one's eyes. The shot glass was set down before the gunman pulling his attention from the performance on the floor to the liquor. He downed it, still not nearly as potent as he wanted. As he needed. He turned his eyes back to Reno's dancing, almost, just _almost_ jealous of the women who were grinding up against the redhead.

_But so far has not been fun__I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

**Flashback  
**Vincent slammed Reno against the wall, they were quite a hot mess at the moment. Kissing and biting at each other, hands groping roughly, pulling at hair, clothes.  
"Anyone-" Reno gasped between kisses. "Ever tell you…you wear…too much …clothing?" He pulled at the red cape and undid the buckles that kept Vincent's face hidden, the red cloth dropping to the floor. Licking his lips slightly, Reno lunged at Vincent's neck, sucking and biting at the pale flesh. The gunman moaned softly, tilting his neck as for a second the position of power was exchanged and Vincent found himself pinned against the wall. His own hands at work, pushing off the Turk's jacket and undoing his dress shirt to stroke and claw at the toned flesh beneath it.**  
End flashback**

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Reno looked up from the dance floor for a split second and grinned at the back of the restaurant. He knew who was lurking there. It was simple irony that Shinra had chosen this particular bar to buy, but Reno never was one to look a gift Chocobo in the mouth.

The gunman almost jumped when Reno's eyes connected with his. So he had known, or perhaps it was dumb luck, but either way. His eyes watched at Reno pulled away from the women who had flocked around him and took to the side of the dance floor, still swaying his hips in that erotic manner. His hands and arms all making coordinated movements that beckoned, _come hither._

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

**Flashback **

"Come on Vincent! What will one dance hurt?" Reno pouted, well on his way to being intoxicated, but neatly avoiding it. The only answer he got was a glare from the red caped man.

"Fine, 'Lena!" Reno slid down the bar and wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. "Let's dance!" He pulled the woman away from her martini and into the middle of the bar. Apparently this had been planned as someone had the mind to bring music for the occasion. Vincent could only watch for a few painful moments as the youngest of the Turks stumbled about as Reno spun her. She resisted Reno's lead and kept stumbling for about another minute before Vincent sighed and stood, pulling the blushing woman out of Reno's hands.  
"That Elena, is _not_ how one salsas."

"Well then please be so kind as to educate us then Vincent," she glared, thoroughly embarrassed. Apparently she had not anticipated dancing, let alone to a completely foreign step either. Smoothly Vincent took Reno's hands and in the next second they were a blur of red and black spins moving about Tifa's bar, neatly avoiding tables and chairs, pausing only for the seductive side-steps and hip rolls. The small meringue steps that were added in with the touches and hip thrusts. The skillful flip that Vincent pulled Reno through however was the thing that made their inhibitions drop. The thing that pushed them to start with the more intimate moves of the dance.

**End flashback**

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Vincent moved from his booth at the back and stood just out of reach, staring at the redhead as he danced. Reno's eyes were closed and he seemed not to notice his captive audience as he swayed and rolled his entire body with his hips, his hands and arms gesturing as if he was waiting for someone to join him. To take him away.

In the flash of the strobe lights Vincent stepped up behind Reno, taking the redhead's hands and pulling him through a spin and then immediately into the same complicated front flip that was a distinctive move from the "afro" salsa step. The same step that had initially brought down their inhibitions nearly a year ago. Reno twisted and faced the man he was dancing with. With a smirk he tilted his head, hips never missing a beat of the complicated dance pattern as he opened his arms and took hold of Vincent's hands. The gunman stepped up onto that fringe of the dance floor.

"Show me what you can do."


End file.
